Infidélité
by diamond-xo
Summary: Comme j'ai souvent lu et entendu dans la vie : "Prends soin de ta femme sinon un autre le fera à ta place" n'est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

****

Prologue.****

POV Bella:  
**  
**  
Mon dos collé contre son torse dur et muclé sans torp l'être, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux en bataille et mon bassin se frottant, se déhanchant contre le siens au rythme de la musique; je sentais sa virilité devenir dure contre mes fesses au fur et à mesure que je bougeais contre lui. Cet inconnu qui avait attivé mon regard à peine arrivée dans cette boite de nuit. Ma tête bourdonnant à cause de la musique si forte, mélangée à tout l'alcool que j'avais bu, je penchais celle-ci en arrière, la posant contre l'épaule de ce mystérieux inconnu donc je ne connaissais même pas le nom et lui dévoilait mon cou par la même occasion. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches me brulaient de toutes part, surtout lorsqu'il remonta celles-ci le long de mes flancs. J'étais bien. Tellement bien... Jusqu'à ce que mon frère entre dans cette boite et m'arrache des bras de cet homme. Me ramenant chez moi, auprès de mon "cher et tendre" mari.

Voilà, ceci n'est qu'un petit prologue pour entrer en matière. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir :) Des bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

**POV Bella:**

Je grognai en me retournant dans le lit quand j'entendis un énorme bruit ressemblant à la sonnerie de mon réveil retentir dans la pièce. J'applatis ma main sur celui-ci pour qu'il s'éteigne et soupirai quand je me rendis compte que le lit était vide. Encore une fois. Je m'allongeai sur le dos en repensant à la soirée d'hier soir, ne me rappellant plus vraiment de tout les détails. Je me souvenais avoir beaucoup bu pour ensuite danser avec un jeune inconnu donc je ne me souvenais plus trop, je me demandais vraiment qui il était, je m'étais sentie tellement bien dans ses bras assurant et protecteur. Emmet était ensuite arrivé et m'avait arrachée de ses bras pour me ramener à la maison, me sermonnant sur le fait que j'étais inconsciente d'aller en boite seule à cette heure de la nuit, et de boire au delà de les limites. Mon frère était tellement protecteur envers moi.

Je soupirai de nouveau et passai ma main sur mon front en me relevant du lit, ma migraine ne cessant pas. J'allais dans ma cuisine emmitouflée dans mon pyjama, ayant relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je me préparai un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un médicament contre les maux de tête que je prenais rapidement, voulant que celui-ci cesse à tout prix. Je remarquai alors sur la table un bout de papier où était écrit "Je rentrerai tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas.", tu m'étonnes. On ne chance pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Je décidai d'aller me préparer afin d'aller faire un petit coucou à ma meilleure amie. Une fois que je fus douchée, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un pull rouge, ne prenant pas la peine de me maquiller, je mis mon manteau, pris mes clés et m'en allais. J'allais jusque chez elle à pied, elle n'habitait pas trop loin de chez moi, dix minutes de marche suffisaient à y arriver. Une fois arrivée devant chez elle, je sonnai à la porte, souriant quand Alice vint m'ouvrir.

"Bellaaaaa !" Alice souriait, contente de me voir.

Je souris à mon tour. J'avais rencontré Alice lors de ma dernière année de Lycée, c'est elle qui m'avait abordée et depuis nous étions devenue inséparable. Cela fait 3 ans que l'on se connait et Alice a toujours été là pour moi, tout comme je l'ai été pour elle. Ma meilleure amie est en couple avec Jasper, cela fait environ 5 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils forment un couple parfait d'après moi. Alice, surexcitée, toujours prête à faire la fête alors que Jasper de son côté est calme et apaisant, réussissant même à calmer Alice par moment, et croyez moi que ce n'est pas facile du tout !

"Doucement Alice..." marmonnais-je, mon mal de tête étant toujours présent.

Elle me fit entrer un lâchant un "Ohlala t'en fais une de ces têtes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ?"

"J'ai trop bu.." soupirai-je doucement en allant m'assoir dans son canapé après avoir retirer mon manteau.

"Comment ça ? Jacob s'est enfin décidé à t'inviter pour une soirée ?" me dit-elle tout contente.

"Non, je me suis invitée toute seule en boite de nuit.." lui dis-je en souriant amèrement.

"Ca ne va toujours pas mieux avec lui ?" me demanda-t-elle ?

"Non Alice... J'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus pour Jacob. Il continue de rentrer à des heures tardives... Je me demande s'il sait encore qu'il a une femme." soupirais-je doucement.

Jacob est mon mari. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes ados, et sommes ensemble depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Jacob est mon premier amour, c'est avec lui que j'ai tout fait, commençant par faire les 400 coups, pour passer par le premier baiser, le premier toucher, les premières caresses, les premières relations, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Jacob fait partie de moi à part entière. Nous nous sommes mariés l'année passée mais depuis lors, il n'est plus le même. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'oublie, il fait passer le travail avant moi et rentre toujours à des heures tardives, prétextant avoir trop de boulot. Je commençais réellement à en avoir marre d'être seule jour et nuit, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Elle ne répondait pas, réfléchissant certainement alors que je lâchais "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier, Alice.."

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle m'entendit "Comment ça ?" me dit-elle, "Qu'entends-tu par j'ai rencontré quelqu'un" reprit-elle avant même de me laisser répondre.

"Eh bien... Hier soir j'en avais plus que ras le bol d'être seule à la maison, alors j'ai décidé de sortir en boite, pour me changer les idées."

Alice me coupa en disant "Ouuuh est-ce que mademoiselle Swan se lacherait?"

Je riais doucement en la regardant, lui demandant de me laisser finir. Je repris alors, "En entrant dans la boite, un homme m'a tout de suite attirée" souriais-je "Mais je n'avais aucunes chances de l'attirer en retour donc j'ai été m'assoir seule à une table. J'ai bu beaucoup plus que de raisons.. Je me suis retrouvée sur la piste de danse dans les bras de cet homme et bon sang Alice ! Je ne me souviens même pas de ce à quoi il ressemble !" dis-je légèrement agacée par ma mémoire qui avait été empirée sous les effets de l'alcool.

Elle haussa doucement les épaules en me regardant "Retrouves le."

"Ah oui et comment ? Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il avait un torse assez musclé et des cheveux en bataille de ce que j'ai senti. Et puis Jacob dans tout ça ?"

"Bella ! Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie avec un homme absent que tu vois 2 heures par semaines.."

Je soupirai doucement. Elle avait raison. C'était vraiment lassant mais j'aimais Jacob tellement fort qu'il m'était impossible de le quitter... Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble que...

"Fais des recherches sur internet." elle interrompit mes pensées en disant cela alors que je fronçais doucement les sourcils.

"Ah oui et comment ? Je tape "Gars au cheveux en bataille et au torse muclé" dans la barre de recherche et ils vont me sortir la photo ?" je levais les yeux devant la stupidité qu'elle venait de me dire.

"Bella bella bella !" Alice me tapota la main et se leva pour aller chercher son pc. "Tu sais, les boites de nuits ont des sites où ils postent les photos des soirées." me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. "Donne-moi le nom de la boite !"

"Twilight Night Club" dis-je automatiquement.

Elle tapa sur le clavier le nom du club et commença à regarder toutes les photos qu'elle trouvait. Une par une. Elle arriva à une photo d'un homme qui avait effectivement les cheveux en bataille mais le corps légèrement grassouillet me disant alors "J'espère que ce n'est pas lui quand même ?"

Je ris doucement. "Non Alice, je ne crois pas."

Elle riait avec moi en lâchant un petit "Ouf"

Je secouais la tête amusée en regardant les photos défiler. J'eu un petit sursaut à un moment un criant un petit "Là!", pointant l'écran du doigt pour montrer à Alice. On pouvait en effet voir sur cette photo, un homme de dos, qui avait une chemise blanche et les cheveux couleur bronze, ceux-ci étant en bataille. Il était clairement entrain de danser collé-serré à une femme. Cette femme c'était moi, c'est comme cela que j'avais su que c'était lui. Malheureusement pour moi, la photo avait été prise de profil et son visage légèrement tourné ne me permettait pas de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je me tassai légèrement dans la fauteuil aux côtés d'Alice en marmonnant que la chance n'était jamais avec moi.

_Voilàààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont mis des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'ont lu. N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Bisouuuuuuuus :-)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le chapitre suivant et je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais entre les cours, les examens et le train-train de la vie, ce n'est pas extrêmement facile. Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 2.**

**POV Bella:**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais allée au Twilight Night Club et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au mystérieux inconnu pendant que lui était certainement passé à beaucoup d'autres filles après moi. Je suis sûre que son physique devait en faire chavirer plus d'une.

Alice et moi étions retournée à deux reprises dans cette boite de nuit, sans grand résultat puisque j'y avais vu tout le monde sauf celui que je recherchais. Mon mysterieux inconnu aux cheveux en bataille.

J'avais décidé de laisser tomber cette histoire et de me consacrer à mon mari... Enfin.. Faut-il encore que je le vois. Puisque monsieur passe ses journées et soirées au boulot. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à cette situation et je ne peux me résoudre à quitter Jacob, l'envie est là, mais l'amour aussi. Malgré tout. Le coeur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais en ce moment même dans un pub, accompagnée de mon frère et de sa sulfureuse compagne, Mlle Rosalie Hale. Cette femme m'a toujours impressionnée, une telle grâce en elle, en plus de sa beauté à vous couper le souffle. J'ai eu du mal avec elle au début de leur relation, mais finalement elle est devenue l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi.

Nous attendions Alice et Jasper jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne passent la porte et ne viennent s'assoir à notre table, s'en suivit de loooongues conversations suivies de rire et tout ce qui fait du bien lorsque vous êtes avec vos amis. Est-il utile de préciser que Jacob n'est pas là ? Au travail bien sûr.

Je riai avec Alice suite à une blague vaseuse qu'elle avait faite au sujet de son "gros pacha", surnom donné à mon cher frère Emmet. Je relevai ensuite la tête quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et c'est à ce moment que mon coeur rata un battement. C'était lui. J'en étais certaine et pourtant rien ne me le prouvais. Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand je vis Jasper se lever et aller lui faire une accolade alors qu'il lancait "Edward! Comment ça va mon pote?!"

Alice du remarquer mon changement d'attitude puisqu'elle me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas alors que je murmurai "C'est lui Alice.."

C'est à ce moment même que Jasper arriva près de nous, accompagné de "son pote" en nous le présentant comme étant Edward, un ami d'enfance qui venait de revenir vivre ici depuis un bon mois après quelques années passées à New-York.

Je ne parlais pas, ne disais rien et regardais face à moi.

**POV Edward:**

Mon portable sonnait et je répondais alors à l'appel, c'était Jasper, un ami d'enfance que je n'avais plus revu depuis longtemps et que j'avais prévenu de mon retour.

"Allo!" dis-je enjoué.

"Coucou Edward, ça va?"

"Bien bien, et toi..?" souriais-je

"Ca va oui. Dis, je voulais te demander si ça te dirais de venir cet après-midi dans un pub boire un verre avec des amis, ce serait l'occasion pour se revoir et pour que je te présente ma femme ainsi que mes amis!"

"Hum... Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça les gênerait?" dis-je dubitatif.

"Mais pas du tout, au contraire ! Plus on est, mieux c'est !"

"Bon... Bien d'accord!" lui répondis-je pas tout à fait convaincu.

"Génial! Alors on se dit 16h là-bas, je t'envoie l'adresse par message, à tout à l'heure!"

Il raccrocha avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. Cinq minutes plus tard je recevais effectivement le message avec une adresse et le nom du pub.

Plus tard, j'arrivais donc au pub, légèrement en retard. Je souris quand je vis Jasper se lever et s'approcher de moi, content de le revoir après autant de temps. Il avait changé, le petit blondinet.

Je m'approchai donc de la table où étaient ses amis lorsqu'il m'y emmena, mon regard se focalisa sur une jolie brune aux longs cheveux. Son visage me disait quelque chose, et pas qu'un peu. Je savais exactement qui elle était mais par contre, je ne savais pas si elle se souvenait de moi vu son état lors de cette soirée. La voix de Jasper me sortit de mes pensées lorsque je l'entendis me présenter aux autres. Il me présenta alors Alice, sa femme qui, je devais l'avouer, était une très jolie femme. Ensuite la jolie brune comme étant Bella, sa meilleure amie, Rosalie que je connaissais déjà puisque c'est sa demi-soeur, et ensuite Emmet, frère de Bella et compagnon de Rosalie.

Je m'assis donc à table alors que la dite Bella se leva en s'excusant, disant qu'elle avait une urgence à régler et s'enfuyant presqu'en courant alors qu'Alice l'appella avant qu'elle ne sorte du pub, sans résultat.

_Voilàààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il ne raconte pas grand chose, il faut le temps que tout se mette en place. Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont mis des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'ont lu. N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Bisouuuuuuuus_


End file.
